High School Musical: College Life!
by Musical Life
Summary: High School Musical: College!. They face romance, death, happiness. Different kind of emotions in this story! Read and Review! Troypay. :


Chapter One:

_**TROY POV**_

_**Sharpay Evans. A Great Girl, A Hot One to Add.**_

"Troy! Ready to go to Space after?" Space was this club right next to UP. We were going to go there after school, I didn't really mind, Sharpay, Jessica, Gabriella, Tristan and Duke were going. It was a group thing. Our usual friday after-school place. We would discuss the food chains, the college life, our past crushes, pictures of our high school and elementary days. It was fun; I really found this group amazingly perfect. I mean everyone was divided just into equal parts making our barkada being a complete mix of athletes and "being smart". Let me start..Okay, So Tristan. The one who asked me to go to Space. Is a Soccer player, a good one to add that. Had more girlfriends thrice all his ten fingers. And well is completely horny most of the time, He used to be with my other best friend. Jessica. Now, I think these two are the perfect pair. Egolistical plus Egolistical. Both worship each other, Jessica is the Drama Queen, The Bitch, The... _Villian_. And what makes them such a perfect couple is that whenever they're together, they act like as if they're not drama queens and horny men. They're just normal people in a normal relationship, But recently they broke up because Tristan apparently, Was caught in a strip club. Which made dear Jessica go away.

Argh I know sad, now Tristan is back being horny more then ever (talking about porn and shit) and it's good that he's back to being his original annoying horny self, Makes me entertained. And Jessica is back being her devilish, evil, weird, Ice Queen self. Ah. These days just can't get better do they? Anyways. Moving on! My group is also consisted with smart asses, Sharpay to add with that. Sharpay is a pretty, soccer fanatic, great looking girl and is. so. freaking. pretty. I cannot express my feelings towards this outward perfect human being, although she does say bad words "well sometimes" she can really really. Be good at mostly everything. from chorale to soccer, from soccer to just being herself, it's great. And I admire her for that, that's why I liked her in the first place! Ahah. Sharpay's best friend, Gabriella. Is the closest friend I have in the whole group. To think that she's always there for me, and when I'm sad in three am in the morning she's there. Who can you ask for better advice? No one! Haha. Gabriella is the greatest of them all and I absolutely adore her, she was voted Prom Queen, Top Ten in the batch and to top it all off. She's a musician! How can you not worship her? But I don't like her, there's something that Sharpay has that she doesn't!

I think I talked about everyone, Except me :) I'm not concieted but, just to tell you. I play the drums, The guitar, Involved in the student body and theatre, and i'm top ten. I also play soccer but i'm not as good as Tristan. I mean we play, but Tristan never really tells the barkada we play because..well, We're not _so into telling everyone our personal secrets_ you get it? Haha! Anyways...

After school, We went to Space and Duke and Jessica immediately started dancing; They were really. Addicted with dancing, and to my surprise. Well it wasn't really surprising. Tristan was turning into a one eyed green monster. Which Sharpay and I didn't miss the chance to torment on. Gabriella couldn't come because she was sick. Something that was very rare for Ms. Gabriella Montez, Hm. I'll call her later

"Tristan, Are you just going to sit here and..watch your girl get stolen?" I asked him, he looked at me and shook his head. I thought so, If Sharpay was here and Duke was trying to court her. I would _so _become a one eyed green monster just like what Tristan is being now "No I won't!"

"Then what should you do then? But please nothing that involves blood and violence" Sharpay emphasized on the _blood and violence_ part. I nodded furiously, Tristan getting the point. In truth, I was trying to get Tristan out of the table so that me and Sharpay would have some alone time, We haven't really had the best of alone times so far:) And I really found it fun being with her, But Tristan is just being expected _a little bit long_ from being convinced. "I should go there and talk to her! Tell her I love her!"

"Yeah that's right you go there and talk to her!" I told him, It was funny he was like swishing his head back to forth like a robot from me and Sharpay. He stood up and started walking towards them "Wish me luck guys" Tristan told us, He started walking towards the two dancers which was kind of far, after he was out of sight. We laughed in utmost laughter. "My god that was funny!" Sharpay managed to blurt out, I nodded in between of my outmost laughter for my best friend. "So what's up Troy?"

"Erm. Nothing much, Financing Quiz on thursday, I hate Quizzes" I told her, her radiant smile filled the room. It was like it was only me and her talking, no one else, no one to disturb us, No one to ruin this little perfect moment of Sharpay and I. "Aw. That's ok _Kristian_" Kristian was my second name and Sharpay's pet name for me. Sharpay's the only one who uses it for me, Whenever Gabriella would use it, I would tell her not to use it because _it's Sharpay's special name for me_.

"Whatever _Angelica_" I laughed, She pinched me hard on my right arm. The usual that she would do whenever she was playing pissed, she herself laughing from the coincidental joke. Yet still pinching my fazed arm. "Argh! Sharpay stoooop!" I said, her nails were pretty long! She took her hand out and frowned "Are you ok? Did i do anything? Are you BLEEDING?"

"Sharpay, I'm not that thin, I'm alright" I told her while she was trying to look at my bruised arm, bruised from her pinching classes, I looked at her and gave her a nod. "Aww. That's ok Troy, You'll get through this" Sharpay patted my back and hugged me, I love it when she hugs me. It's like a warm feeling comes over me that I don't feel from anyone else, Love probably? Er. I can't deny my feelings. And I don't know if she feels the same way.. "Thanks Sharpay" I managed to blurt out in between the tight hug.

We hear a slap from across the dance floor and the dance floor parts out like the red sea; Coming out of it turns out to be Jessica being chased by Tristan. "Come on Baby! I'm sorry!" We both heard, Jessica shrugged him off and gave us a smile, sitting at our table, Tristan was right behind her. "I am not talking to you Tristan Price! I have enough thoughts on mind, and what you did out there was rather _immature_" Jessica said, Tristan looked at her and gave up, walking towards the bar to sulk on. "So What happened?" I asked,

"Tristan kissed me, and punched Duke." Jessica said, We both laughed at the stupid decision of our best friend, Tristan added his horny features to violence. It was a first! Not like we didn't warn him. what happened to _Then what should you do? But please nothing that involves blood and violence_? My goodness, next time. He should be reminded twice before going to an ex-lover. "I feel kind of bad for Duke, he's at the bathroom washing out the blood from his nose. I'm freaking mad at Gus right now, We're NOT together. I'm allowed to date other men!" Jessica said, Sharpay arched her eyebrow and nudged at her arm "You're dating Duke?"

"Oh yeah, he asked me last night; Him being my best friend I said _why not_? He is decent, He's athletic, kind of smart, good looking and can play the guitar. I don't think Tristan had any of that except being athletic and good looking. And Tristan curses alot more then Duke!" Jessica said, I looked at Sharpay who had a bit of a jealous face. Why was it always like this, I've been noticing it these past days. Jessica and Duke would hang out, Sharpay would turn into a green eyed monster, then comes back to me to talk. She likes Duke, that's why I haven't really been talking to Duke these past days, he's the reason of all depression and god knows what. "Oh, Alright" Sharpay replied to Jessica, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Jessica was dumb enough not to ask, but I knew what was going on with Sharpay. Even though it hurts me inside;

A crumpled paper landed on Jessica's nose, falling on the black table we were sitting on, Jessica opened the crumpled up paper and read "_Please forgive me, I'm sorry Jessica! -Tristan_" Jessica looked at him as he was sitting there sulking. "Aw. Fine, I'll be back" Jessica stood from the black chair and walked towards the soccer player. We watched as they both talked and it looked like they were both having a good time. "That's sweet" I said, looking at Sharpay. She was lost in thoughts, her face read depression, confusion and frustration. Just everything negative that ended with an _ion_! It was in her face, she was so..so..depressed? "Okay Shar, Tell me. Do you like Duke?" I asked, the first time I've asked her. Her eyeballs went wide open. And she nodded, holding her head on her hands. "Yeah...Do you mind if you could give me a ride home? I don't really want to be in this crowd" Sharpay said, I gave her a nod and told Jessica and Tristan that we were going to leave, they nodded.

"Hey man! Call me later!" Tristan said, I nodded. I walked over to the depressed one, she was waiting by the entrance and looking...like a drag. Her eyes were about to pour out any moment now, And I.

_Was heartbroken_

"Hey" I said, placing my hands on the sides of my jacket, the temperature was getting to me. I didn't want to get sick at the middle of the night? I have quizzes don't want to fail those now would I? "Hey" I took her hand and placed it on my own, rubbing circles on her palm. We do that everytime, whenever someone is sad or feels alone, It was a way of a comfort and caring. And in turn she smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Piggy back ride to your car?" She asked, holding both of her hands on the sides of my neck, I nodded "You bet!" I told her, carrying her on my back, once coming out of _Space_ the dark filled the outside world. Walking to my green car, I placed her down and she got in the passengers seat, Placing my keys on the ignition, we started the long drive back home to our very hometown. New Jersey :)

_**Sharpay was different from everyone out there**_

After an hour of driving (due to the traffic), My guest buddy. Sharpay managed to daze off, and was completely sleeping now. I was sleepy too, but seeing her there sleeping was making me want to keep my eyelids open because in one glimpse. I might not get to look at her perfection, I didn't want to miss any of this. I stroked her hair backward, putting it right behind her ear, Taking a pillow from the cramped up back, I gave it to her. She woke up her hands rubbing her eyelids "Here, something to sleep on" I said, Sharpay gave me a sign of thanks by rubbing my arm, then turning to her side and placing the pillow on her head. Sleeping on it.

It was quarter to 11 PM, and I was beggining to feel sleepy, New Jersey was still a long way due to the heavy traffic in the given intersection. It was beggining to bug me, these days. I haven't really been able to sleep anymore, due to involvement in the student body, soccer, and retreats. No time to sleep, and add academics to all of that. Sometimes, all of these activities were beggining to make me..dazed. Look, I've been in the student body for three years. Playing soccer secretly with Tristan every Sunday's and to top it all of Academical reasons that are starting to bring my grades down; I love College. Yes I do, but sometimes I wish I would just go back to Elementary and run across, be absent whenever i want and be as _un_organized as i can. It's just a big responsibility to be...a grown up.

Maturity is earned, not attained. That's what I learned. There's nothing much in this life that I want, I have great friends, Got good grades, But yet no time for myself. It's too..._Much_. I've overdone myself once again just like what I did in High School, But what I was before was different then what I was now. In High School, I was the soccer captain, Student Body Vice President, Top Three and _Daniel_ in Once on This Island. Multi tasking all of that was pretty hard, and I never got to do what normal students did. When I'm not playing soccer, I'm either studying, working or singing. And the situation is demanded everytime, sometimes I would think that I'm superman for balancing all of this. Problem was

I _never really got any friends during High School_

Sure, I had those "come and go" friends. The ones who you _need_ to get friends with just to get a passing score? Like groupmates, theatre companions, soccer teammates and council members. They all were the cliques that I was considered to. People thought of me as a _perfect person_. But truly I'm not, I honestly felt empty more then anyone else. I felt more pathetic then everyone else, I felt more.._loser_ then everyone else. Even though they thought I was perfect _"Troy? Yeah He's the best" _or _"Troy? He's my idol, Every guy wants to be him. And Every girl wants to date him" _ I've heard it all. And as much as it is flattering. If I was to have one peso for each time I said that they were lying, I would be a millionaire.

My thoughts were interrupted when a certain person nudged my shoulder, I looked at my right and found that Sharpay was wide awake smiling up at me "Hey, You're thinking of something deep. Mind to share?" She told me, I smiled. Holding on the steering wheel as I brought the car to the highway, 11:15 PM. A long way to go "You know the feeling of being judged wrong, not in a bad way. But a perfectly good way that isn't really you?" I trailed off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but i was beggining to sound like I was crying, And it was bugging me.

"No, But If i were to feel that. I wouldn't really feel bad because I'm thought good rather then thought bad" Sharpay said, I rolled my eyes, everyone wanted to be treated like that! "Mine is different Shar, The good _high expectation way_. The forced type" I answered, She managed to give a nod and looked outside of the window. I saw her opening the radio placing it on one of the stations. and a song that I was familiar with just happened to be playing "Wait, don't change the station" I told her, smiling at her. I tuned it a little bit more to hear the song, And in minutes. I was singing it.

_We get it on most every night_

_When that moon is big and bright_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody dancin' in the moonlight._

I managed to sing the words. I looked at Sharpay and she in turn was singing it too. We drove past different cars as we laughed at some corny jokes that Sharpay was saying like _"Why did the monkey fall of the tree. Because it was dead!" _Haha! I have never heard something so corny in my whole life! We were just playing around. Having fun

_Everybody here is out of sight_

_They don't bark and they don't bite_

_They keep things loose they keep it tight_

_Everybody's dancin in the moonlight_

"Okay, here's a question. If you were to live on a deserted island forever, Who would you bring?" Sharpay asked, I looked at her and gave her a smile. "Do you really want to find out?" I asked, She nodded, pinching me once again. That was what she usually did when she wanted an answer "Okay! Don't need to force me!" "Well?" "Umm...You"

_Dancing on the moonlight_

_Everybody is feeling warm and right_

_It's such a fine and natural sight!_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight!  
_

"How about you?" I asked her, She turned her head towards me and giggled. Taking her phone, she typed something on her razor and after she was done. She placed her phone back on her pocket, seconds later. something beeped. I took my phone out of my pocket and it read _One New Message_. I opened the message

"_Same here -Sharpay" _ I looked at her and she grinned at me, I laughed "You are a total waste of load", She looked at me and arched her eyebrow "I'm unlimited mr. smarty pants!"

_Dancing on the moonlight_

_Everybody is feeling warm and right_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

And the night ended just like that. After the song, we were already in New Jersey. I dropped Sharpay off, and I went back home. And I thought,

_Hey maybe this day isn't so bad after all _

**Dancing in the Moonlight**

**EVERYBODY IS FEELING WARM AND RIGHT**

_**It's such a FINE AND NATURAL SIGHT**_

**EVERYBODY'S DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**


End file.
